I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for operating a user equipment (UE) in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A UE (e.g., a cellular phone) may be capable of operating on different frequencies and/or in different wireless systems. The UE may communicate with a serving cell on a particular frequency in one system but may periodically make measurements for cells on other frequencies and/or in other systems. The cell measurements may allow the UE to ascertain whether any cell on another frequency and/or in another system is better than the serving cell. This may be the case, for example, if the UE is mobile and moves to a different coverage area. If a better cell on another frequency and/or in another system is found, as indicated by the cell measurements, then the UE may attempt to switch to the better cell and receive service from this cell.
To make cell measurements for other frequencies and/or other systems, the UE may need to tune its receiver away from the frequency used by the serving cell. The system may provide gaps in transmission in order to allow the UE to tune away its receiver and make measurements for other frequencies and/or other systems. The operation of the UE may be complicated by these gaps in transmission.